skimpy clothes
by Meki Katoka
Summary: my first lemon...so help me here. shuichi just got home early to see his beloved yuki and when he finally finds him yuki has a surprise from his brat. ok this is a lemon so if offended dont read. i suck at summaries so just read it. please review


**Disclaimer-**

**For the love of kami -Sama I do not own gravitation if I did I would not be writing this fanfic I had an episode done already jeez.**

**,.?/,**

Shuichi was just finished with the final touches of his new song

_"Blind Game again kanari kimeteru Doll  
todokanai yume naraitsu nugi sutero  
Drastic Game a Game kanari kireteru Doll  
itsuma demo kawaranai yoru o buchikowase"_

"Good another great song shu" k said proudly as he patted the pink haired boy on the head "since you guys are finished you can go home early." shuichi jumped around like a little kid. "Yay yay yay I get to see my yuki early today" shuichi gleamed then froze after hearing the familiar click of k's gun. "Leave now" k said as he glared at the hyper active man. Not hesitating the pink haired boy ran out the door yelling his goodbyes to his band mates. "Sheesh" k sighed "that kid is going to kill me one day". "Me too" Hiroshi and fujisaki sighed.

As the pink haired man walked down the street to the now visible apartment he shared with his beloved yuki. He walked up the stairs to the floor of the apartment and went to pull his key out his pocket as he reached the door. He pulled out his key and opened the door. Shuichi walked in the house.

"YUKIIII I'm HOME" the singer announced walking into the house. "Yuki". An audibly grunt came from the bedroom. Shuichi ran down the hall and straight to the bedroom. When he opens the door he saw the beautiful yuki watching movies from the bed. Shuichi walked over to the bed and stared at yuki. Finally annoyed with the staring yuki turned to look at the brat. The writer froze he saw the outfit his idiot was wearing. He was wearing a spandex half shirt with its back replaced with fishnet. He wore a pair of black skinny jeans and a leather jacket which was also as tight as the half shirt. Yuki admired the thin feminine frame of his lover. Shuichi was confused by the look yuki was giving him until he released what he was wearing. The singer blushed three shades of pink and turned away from the blond. He was about to leave the room when he felt the blond grab his hand.

"Now where do you think you're going" yuki said seductively. "You just can't come in the bedroom dressed like that and just leave that's no fun" shuichi shivered after hearing those words. Oh kami yuki was sexy as hell. Yuki turned the blond around and hugged him tight. He looked down at his young lover and forced a bruising kiss on his lips. The singer was in shock but he finally started to get into the kiss. Yuki brushed his tongue across his lower lip to gain entrance. Naturally shu opened to allow the protruding muscle explore his heated cavern. Yuki lifted shuichi up bridal style and laid him on the bed never breaking the kiss. He pulled the jacket off the singer to allow him more access to the boy. They only broke the kiss because of the lack of air. Yuki glared daggers at the tight half shirt and finally pulled it off the singer's body showing off the young man's chest. Yuki kissed down shu's jawline and onto his collarbone leaving heated marks where ever he stopped. He places his hand over the nub he found and started to tweak the left one as he sucked and licked the right one. The singer moaned from the icy touch of his lover.

"Y-yuki….. Please…. Don't….tease" the singer panted wanting to see more of yuki. Yuki smirked and kissed the boy once more on the lips gently. The blond looked at his lover. The singer's eyes were half lidded with lust. His face was flushed and he moaned for more attention. The writer chuckled he loved seeing his brat this way. Yuki grind on the boy allowing both of their erections rub against one another. The singer let out a loud gasp, he moaned from the friction .he couldn't take it anymore and the writer knew it. Yuki took the rest of the clothes from the singer in one swift movement. Feeling his own erection getting tight he released himself from the restricting cloth.

"Y-yuki please…I want… I want." The singer panted and moaned furiously" what do you want" the blond teased. "Yuki I want you inside of me ….please…..fuck me" shuichi whimpered. Hearing the brat speak that way always made him go crazy on the edge. "As you wish" the writer said seductively as he licked the nape of the singers neck. He reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube. She squeezed the substance on his finger and rubbed it on the singer's one swift movement yuki shoved his finger in the boy eliciting small pain/pleasure moans from the boy. Then he slid the second and third finger in doing a scissoring motion to loosen the smaller male. "Yuki….hurry….i can't…hold it...mu-" the singer was cut off by the intrusion of the writer's member.

"YUKI" the singer screamed as he felt the whole length in side of him. The pain went away and pleasure seeped in. "you ready" the writer exclaimed. The singer nodded and grinded his hips to show that he were ready. The writer started slowly thrusting in and out. Moans of pleasure filled the room. His pace got faster and he found the smaller male's "sweet spot". The singer let out a sharp gasped "OH YES YUKI RIGHT THEIR….IM….IM CUMMING" the singer yelled. "Me too" the writer gasped out. After a few more thrust yuki came inside shuichi and shuichi came all over both of the lovers stomachs. They both laid on the bed in each other's embrace.

"Hey yuki"

"Yeah what's up?"

"I think I need to wear skimpy clothes more often"

Does it matter what you wear shu it always will end up on the floor" Yuki smirked. Shu stared at his lover and placed a kiss on his cheek "night yuki I love you" shu said as he drifted off to sleep. "I love you too shu goodnight". And with that they both fell asleep in each others arms dreaming about their happiness.

,././,/,/,/,/.,./,/.,/,/,/.,.,.,/.,/.,./,./,./,./, ./,./,/,,,/,/./,./,./,.,/.,/.,/.,/.,/.,/.,/.,/.,/. ./././././.,./,./,./,./,./,./,./,./,./,./,./,./,./ ,./.,/

Ok guys I wanted to write a one shot so bad and shuyuki weighed heavily on my mind all day so I skipped lunch and wrote this enjoy


End file.
